Two Lifes
by Canela2000
Summary: Una historia que se basa en conocer la verdadera intención de las promesas y el amor, un encuentro algo inesperado y una reunión distorsionada de lo que se supuso


Capitulo 1: Encuentro

Todo comenzó un exhaustivo día de jornada repleta de misiones, todo en la Villa de Kirigakure no sato, mejor reconocida como "**La Aldea Sangrienta De La Niebla"**, debido a que todos parecían matarse entre sí solo para obtener un protector simbolizando su respeto y orgullo a tal aldea, mas allá de esto, todavía había gente un tanto amable, mientras que en otros casos, había gente con sangre de sed. Aquí es donde todo comienza.

En la vida de un joven chico de pelo gris claro, cabe señalar que un poco desordenado; este chico también poseía brillantes ojos purpuras y por lo que se podía apreciar una especie de cicatriz cayendo de su ojo izquierdo, aunque no se podía divisar donde concluía dado que el joven llevaba un poncho color verde claro, el cual también cubría su mentón. En la parte inferior de su camisa reposaba su banda ninja, lo cual indicaba su estado de shinobi, chunnin en este caso, un joven chunnin de quince años para ser más exactos.

Al parecer su nombre parecía ser Yagura, de la aldea sangrienta

**7 años antes **

Recibiendo su misión a manos de su Sandaime Mizukage, tal chico partió con su escuadrón, el cual estaba conformado por una joven de su misma edad y otro muchacho tal vez dos o tres años mayor que ellos, a pesar de esto Yagura parecía ser el líder de tan escuadrón.

La misión especificaba llegar a _Iwagakure no Sato _con la intención de la recuperación de un muy importante pergamino, dando a entender que esta misión era rango B.

En el camino se dieron cuenta de una buena molestia, **una buena y gran molestia**,al parecer tenían que pasar por Takigakure no sato, sabiendo que esta misión era secreta y por lo cual nadie debería saber de ella no tuvieron más opción que infiltrarse sin ser vistos y para ello vieron más favorable el hecho de dividirse y mientras nuestro chunnin iba con su compañera kunoichi, así pasaban por la aldea con intenciones de no llamar la atención, a la vez acordando encontrarse en un punto fijo tras cruzar la frontera hacia La **Aldea Oculta de las Rocas.**

El joven mayor por dos años de edad era llamado **Raiga** pareció atravesar la aldea sin problemas. Por otro lado los chunin restantes decidieron tomar el camino por el bosque, pensando que esto les ayudaría a llegar más rápido

Obviamente no lo fue.

Una mala decisión de parte del líder.

Justo por la mitad del camino una fuerte explosión se escuchó por detrás de ellos, tan pronto se detuvieron para asumir que quizás los hubieran encontrado, notaron que no era un ataque dirigido a ellos más bien... ¿Un enfrentamiento entre mismos ninjas?, ¿Quizás un modo de entrenar?

Definitivamente no se quedarían a descubrirlo.

...

...

Apenas llegaron a la frontera notaron a un Raiga un tanto furioso, se podría decir que el gozaba de la puntualidad, y el hecho de saber de la tardanza a manos de sus compañeros lo enfurecía aún más.

- ¡¿Se podría saber porque tenemos un retaso?!, creí que habían dicho que el camino por el bosque seria más rápido y sin embargo parece que yo llegue primero - Parecía reprochárselo en la cara a Yagura.

Antes de que este pudiera decir algo la voz femenina atrás de él libero su enojo - ¿Oye que tal si a la vuelta tú vas por el camino del bosque?, digo quizás unas cuantas explosiones se asomen por detrás de tu espalda y quien sabe, quizás salgas dañado o algo mucho peor, aunque sí puedo ser egoísta por un minuto, mejor en mi caso -

Al parecer la furia entre estos dos se liberó, parecían perro y gato, incluso un par de viejos amargados, y en lo que al parecer el único de los tres que se podría decir que se encontraba en un estado de calma parecía ser Yagura que prefirió reírse por dentro de los regaños de su compañera asía su compañero.

Aunque todo punto de risa tenía su fin y Yagura sabía bastante bien ese fin.

- Oigan ya dejen de discutir - Prefirió ver las reacciones de sus compañeros antes de querer seguir, estos lo miraron de una manera un tanto endemoniada y asesina, ( Yagura también sabía que esas clases de expresiones eran las que servían para darle a entender que no interfiera), Antes de volver a su conversación dio un lago suspiro sabiendo que esos dos no pararían - Oigan ya basta, si quieren discutir y matarse háganlo luego de la misión , ¿De acuerdo?, ¿Son capaces de vivir aunque sea con ese límite? -

Ambos chunnin intercambiaron miradas.

- Si te entrometes en mi camino...Te pon seguro que te mato - La Kunoichi amenazo de forma alegre y tierna a su compañero.

Raiga sabía que pon más tiernas que sus palabras fueran, lo decía muy en serio, **MUY EN SERIO **- Agradece que eres mujer...- Susurro lo más bajo que pudo.

Su silencio no le sirvió de mucho, después de todo **Ruka** no era sorda, y tan pronto lo escucho la kunoichi se apresuró a cerrar su mano en forma de puño y así dirigirla a su objetivo.

Pero fue detenida por Yagura, a pesar de mirarla de manera dócil, ella presintió que era una forma de decirle que se calmara y recordara lo que este dijo, entonces sin más tiempo que perder se liberó del agarre y cruzándose de brazos comenzó a pensar una y mil formas de hacer que su compañero sufra una vez haya terminado la misión.

Por otro lado Raiga pensaba como podría llegar a huir de los golpes que quizás llegara a recibir de su parte.

...

...

Una vez finalizada el pequeño escuadrón cedió el paso para volver a cruzar por aquel país de la Cascada, aunque no fue como la primera vez, los aldeanos notaron su precencia y se lanzaron al ataque, aunque decidieron quemar el bosque por donde pasaban mientras que por otro ángulo miles de ninjas saltaban entre ramas hacia su dirección.

La emboscada perfecta.

Tan pronto como pudieron formaron sellos con sus manos mientras surgía una espesa niebla por el medio en el que se encontraban.

- ¡ Jutsu : Ocultación en la Niebla ! -

Al parecer cada uno tomo un camino diferente dado que terminaron separándose.

...

**Ruka **

...

Al parecer la kunoichi logro llegar a una zona pantanosa mientras poco a poco iba asesinando todo enemigo a su vista.

Luego de asesinar unos 20 tipos ya estaba bien exhausta, ella era la clase de ninja que se dedicaba a Taijutsu, ese era su estilo de pelea, de esa manera demostraba cuan fuerte era.

Cuando todo pareció despejado cedió el paso por los árboles, lo que nunca se imagino fue una emboscada de parte del enemigos, más bien llamados _Refuerzos._

_Mierda una emboscada_

Tan pronto como su chackra se recuperaba un jutsu provenía de ella, tales como : Elemento Agua: **Jutsu Misil Dragón de Agua, Elemento Agua: Jutsu de Gran Cascada** y **Jutsu: Prisión de Agua. **

**Lo último que se escuchó del lugar en donde se encontraba fue una gran explosión.**

...

**Raiga **

...

Por otro lado el joven chunnin se encontraba luchando con varios shinobis, uno por uno los fue asesinando, (no sin recibir una o dos lastimaduras de parte de estos) Se movía de una manera extraordinaria, de pronto un hombre mayor y de gran altura se ubicó justo detrás de él, aunque este no pudo hacer mucho estando de espaldas a él.

**Lo último que se escuchó del lugar en donde se encontraba fue un gran grito agonizante.**

...

**Yagura**

...

2 horas Luego de lo ocurrido Yagura seguía buscando a sus compañeros, él ya se había despejado de sus perseguidores, entonces decidió darle importancia a sus amigos aunque si tuviera que romper la reglas shinobi, de hecho esto era una de las cosas que menos le importaba.

Mientras tanto se limitó a tratar de sentir sus chackras, esto era muy fácil para él debido a que después de tanto tiempo juntos ya sabía su clase de chackra, era algo inolvidable que el mismo se aferró a no perder.

Pero esto era diferente, antes ya se una distancia larga o corta podía reconocerlos sin el menor esfuerzo, ahora solo trataba de mantener la calma, mientras en su cabeza corrían imágenes aterradoras de lo ocurrido.

No bien aterrizo en una rama para dar el próximo salto, un kunai salió de la nada, aunque para el momento en el que se dio cuenta fue algo inevitable de esquivar.

Aunque por raro que parezca lo logro, no fue el, ¿ Pero quién fue ?

Sintió como si flotara en el aire y a la vez volara a un terrible velocidad, pero sus ojos se encontraban entre cerrados debido a que el viento golpeaba en su cara, después de todo iban viento en contra.

Apenas puedo abrir los ojos, al mirar hacia arriba observo una figura, un tanto femenina la cual lo tenía sujeto de su cintura, lo más curioso es que la figura también parecía volar.

Poco a poco esta chica de nombre desconocido comenzó a descender la velocidad aterrizando en un gran árbol.

Allí Yagura pudo observar aquella figura responsable de salvarlo, era un chica alta de piel morena, ojos color naranjas brillantes, cabello turquesa, y a la vez usaba unos brazaletes y parecía traer un objeto cilíndrico sujetado con unas correas en su espalda. Aunque eso no fue lo que más atrajo su atención mas bien fue el hecho de ver unas extrañas extremidades brotar de sus caderas, cerca de sus muslos, aunque un poco más arriba, más bien estas extremidades parecían mas bien ser alas con un tono amarillento - anaranjado.

La chica al parecer también se encargó de examinarlo visualmente, nunca había visto un chico así.

Tras momentos inquietantes de silencio, la morena decidió romper ese ambiente.

- ¿Entonces...- preguntaba con cuidado- ...Estas bien? -

Yagura pronto se dio cuenta de su "honestidad" - Si lo estoy, por cierto gracias por eso pero... - Se detuvo pensativo mientras miraba la banda de aquella chica, por lo que vio en ella se trataba de una chica proveniente de la misma aldea causante del ataque - ...¿Porque me ayudaste?, ¿no se supone que deberías atacarme? -

Al parecer la chica también vio su banda. - Kirigakure no sato?... - pensaba mientras notaba que el chico esperaba sus respuesta a sus pregunta, Primero se rio maliciosamente - Te ayude por el simple hacho de sentir un extraño chackra en ti, que te quede claro que si te ataco es porque yo quiera no porque esa estúpida aldea me lo diga, yo solo quería escapar de aquí y me cruce contigo y te ayude por tu chackra, entiendes? -

Era cierto, el tenía un chackra especial, eso era debido a su estatus como jinchuuriki, más bien su estatus como el jinchuuriki del Sambi o como él lo conocía, Isobu, aunque en ella también se percibía un gran chackra, se podría decir que incluso más grande que el de él mismo.

Él solo se gestionó a sonreír.

- **¿Puedes ver esas colas que salen de atrás de su espalda?** - Esa voz que se escuchaba desde el fondo de su subconsciente, nada más ni menos que la voz de Isobu, la tortuga gigante de tres colas.

- Si, ¿acaso pertenecen a algún bijuu?, después de todo siento un gran chackra proveniente de ella

Al parecer se dispuso a establecer una conversación mental con dicho animal.

La bestia parecía pensativa - **Si mal recuerdo, el Nanabi era un escarabajo el cual tenía 7 colas, siendo 6 de estas alas muy parecidas a la de esta chica** -

- Ya veo -

Tiempo fuera

Su línea de pensamientos fue cortada por esta cierta chica.

- ¿Entonces eres un jinchuuriki? - Pregunto sin dar muchas vueltas y de una forma de desprecio y seriedad.

Antes de responderle comenzó a notar sus reacciones, y tras reír un poco más se atrevió a contestarle - Sí, es cierto lo soy, pero, tu también lo eres, ¿ No ?, dijo no hay mucha gente con alas que brotan de su cuerpo, Por lo que escuche del Nanabi -

Al parecer se enfureció un poco más cuando menciono ese nombre - Mira que te quede claro que ese no es su nombre - Y eso fue todo lo que salió de su boca.

El joven más bien parecía contento al escuchar eso, sabiendo que afirmaba su pregunta, hasta que recordó el porque estaba saltando en los árboles.

- ¿Oye? - Se mantuvo en silencio mientras veía como la atención de ella se dirigía a el - ¿Tú has visto a una chica más menos de tu altura, pálida, de cabello marrón y largo, ojos cafés y a un chico más grande que nosotros, con cabello corto y negro? -

- Jaj! Pues si son los mismos que vi y oí como morían te puedo decir que si -

Un cara de terror apareció en su rostro - ¿Cómo sabes que murieron? -

- Porque a la chica vi como miles de kunais la atravesaban y no muy lejos de ahí oí un grito agonizador, si quieres puedo llevarte al cadáver de la chica -

- Un segundo espera si viste como la asesinaban, ¿Porque no la ayudaste? - Comenzaba a enojarse un poco.

- Oye eres bastante dócil para ser de la niebla, te juro que iba a ayudarla pero luego la vi asesinado a todos esos hombres, por lo que no me costó mucho deducir que no necesitaba mi ayuda, de todos modos cuando la apuñalaron yo estaba combatiendo con otros ninjas, que lo viera fue solo casualidad -

Él podía pensar solo en culparse por todo lo ocurrido, si tenían el rollo, pero había perdido a su equipo, el equipo del cual él estaba al mando.

- Mierda, hice todo mal, sacrifique a mis compañeros por el pergamino, y los termine perdiendo, ¿Que se supone que diga a Mizukage-sama ? -

Verdaderamente ella no entendía porque se retorcía tanto, no, no podía - Oye no te entiendo, después de todo su única regla shinobi dice que no se dejen persuadir por las emociones, ya te lo dije eres muy dócil para ser de la niebla -

Tan pronto pudo pensar en algo más sano, la miro fijo a los ojos - Emm ¿Esto? -

Ella suspiro lentamente - Soy Fuu, la jinchuuriki del siete colas, ¿Y tú? -

- Esto Yagura, el jinchuuriki del tres colas - Se quedó pensativo otro momento - ¿ Porque huías de los ninjas de tu propia aldea ?.

Al parecer volvió a molestarse, - Todavía no tenemos la confianza suficiente asique te recomiendo que no preguntes cosas si no quieres salir lastimado -

Por un momento sentía como si la copia o la reencarnación de Ruka viviera en ella, eso lo atemorizo un poco.

...

...

- ¿ Entonces a dónde vas ? -

La morena pareció pensar en una respuesta como si nunca la hubiera pensado o se lo hubiera preguntado - No lo sé - dijo franca y sinceramente.

- ¿Si quiera sabes que hacer ahora? -

Solo quería evitar estas clases de preguntas de forma constantes - No, no se a dónde ir ahora, siempre quise irme, pero ahora no se a dónde... -

-Yagura pareció pensar algo y con sumo cuidado se acercó a preguntarle - ¿Quieres venir conmigo? -

- Al parecer ella no entendió del todo bien esa propuesta regalándole un golpe bien duro en la cabeza, provocando que el callera al suelo de lo muy alto de la punta.

- Oye solo quiero ser amable contigo, no tienes por qué golpearme -

- Idiota eres una mariquita toda delicada, yo he caído desde más alto y sin embargo aquí estoy -

- Pero tú tienes esas alas, con suerte mis colas pueden ayudarme a nadar o a rodar, tú en cambio puedes hacer muchas cosas con ellas -

Ella pareció no importarle lo último que dijo, más bien se centraba en algo de él que había visto, su lago bastón con un extremo irregular al otro y una flor, eso no se ven muy seguido, incluso para lo que parecía ser una conocedora de armas como ella.

- Bonito bastón, ¿De dónde lo sacaste ?, parece ligero y fácil de manejar para un elemento en particular -

- No lo saque de ningún lugar, fue un regalo y sí, me ayuda a controlar el suiton, es decir el agua -

Al parecer ella no era de esas que le gustaba escuchar lo último, solo hasta donde quería saber, en este caso el hecho de saber que era un regalo - Ya veo fue un regalo de tu novia - Movía de forma burlona las dejas.

Eso consiguió en el un rubor en sus mejillas - No digas tonterías que yo no tengo novia -

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?, ¿ Y esa chica que estaba en tu equipo ?

- Mira en primero su novio era mi mejor amigo, ella y yo solo éramos amigos además, ella me daba miedo -

- Eres un llorón, ¿Cómo sea en donde queda tu casa ? - Miraba hacia el horizonte en busca de alguna señal de niebla.

- No lograras nada haciendo eso, mínimo tenemos 2 días de viaje hacia Kiri, además ¿A caso estas aceptando mi propuesta? -

- No la acepto, dado que si nos ponemos a pensar un poco tú me debes algo por salvarte el pellejo -

Definitivamente no podía luchar contra ello, definitivamente no podía.

...

**En Kiri **

...

Al llegar a la aldea, no se notaba como uno lo podría imaginar, el olor a sangre era extremadamente fuerte, de hecho de la propia academia se oían gritos de niños sufrir por sus vidas.

- Oye Yagura-kun, ¿A qué se deben esos gritos? - Se volteo para escuchar de dónde venían.

Con mucho esfuerzo se atrevió a contestar - De la academia, allí es donde los gritos aparecen, siempre y cuando alga algún examen para que lo niños esperando volverse genis lo tomen, es una locura todos matándose... -

Ella volvió a mirar su banda - Entonces tu también tuviste que asesinar a tus compañeros para poder graduarte, ¿No ? -

El no respondió de forma verbal pero lanzo una mirada que afirmaba lo que ella decía.

- JAJ !, Seguro abras matado unos pocos, ni siquiera te imaginaras las masacres que yo he realizado en toda mi vida - De hecho parecía muy orgullosa al decirlo.

- Suenas como si te encantara y eso estuviera bien -

Ella lo miro de reojo - Ya te lo dije eres muy suave, es por eso que seguro tiene esa cicatriz en tu cara -

Al parecer frunció el ceño sin dejar de ver un segundo la academia - Mi cicatriz la recibí el día que me gradué y pase el examen -

- Mírale el lado bueno, pásate y te llevaste un recuerdo -

Ahora era él el que no la entendía, quizás ella tenía ideas muy sanguinarias en la cabeza...

- Como sea ven vamos a estas horas no es seguro andar por las calles - Comenzó a caminar a medida que se lo decía

-Siempre y cuando me guíes a tu casa por mi estará bien - Y ella comenzó a seguirlo

...

...

Lo máximo que hizo por ella fue dejarla dormir en la sala de huésped y ofrecerle comida.

Al cabo de terminar cenar se podía apreciar a figura de Fuu en el techo intentando mirar el cielo.

Rápidamente Yagura se asomó por la ventana para notar que quizás las intenciones de ella se dificultaban, quizás ¿Un poco?

- ¡La estúpida niebla no me deja ver el cielo! -

- ¿De qué te serviría verlo? -

Tan pronto termino de decirlo una mirada asesina vino de ella - ¿Tu para que crees?, yo solo miro el cielo cuando me siento como la nada...-

Sus ojos se ensancharon - ¿Como la "Nada"?, ¿ A caso no tienes un sentido el cual seguir ? -

- ¿Te refieres a un sueño? - En cuanto tuvo la afirmación de él continuo con su relato - Pues... me encantaría ser reconocida como alguien más, ya sea en cualquier lugar... ¿Y tú? -

- ¿Yo ?...Pues me gustaría mucho convertirme en Mizukage y así poder cambiar algunas normas, evitaría que los niños tengan que seguir matando a sus amigos con tal de graduarse, les enseñaría nuevas reglas shinobi y trataría de hacer que las otras naciones se olviden de ese feo apodo -

- Oye será mejor que hagas algo ahora, dudo que puedas hacerlo cuando pase el tiempo...así solo habrá más muertes...¿ No creer?...¿ Y qué me dices de un golpe de estado ? -

- ¡Oye yo soy leal a mi país y me gente, además después de todo es mi Mizukage! -

- ¿Y si tu país te traicionara? -

Momento de silencio

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? -

- Recuerdo que mi último sensei además de ser un desgraciado e hijo de su madre, me impuso un horrible entrenamiento para dominar a Chomei, sabiendo que yo solo tenía 10 años, hace unos meses me dijo que si quería salir o escapar, primero tenía que matarlo, pero nunca me atreví... hasta que un día lo escuche diciendo que yo solo era un arma, también dijo que los ninjas a los que me había enfrentado eran personas provenientes de mi tierra, mandados a matarme...-

- ¿Y qué fue lo que hiciste con tu sensei? -

Despejo su vista del suelo dirigiéndola a la de él, - Yo lo mate -

Él solo se mantuvo en silencio.

- Sabes mañana tendré que irme -

- Ahh ¿ Ya te vas ?, ¿ dime es por algo en especial ? -

- No, simplemente me iré a una tierra desolada y entrenare para poder dominar por completo a Chomei, hace mucho que no entreno y no creo que se e haga muy difícil -

- ¿Quieres que te ayude ?, dijo yo puedo dominar a Isobu, quizás pueda hacer algo -

- No, descuida por mi está bien enserio, no quiero atarme a otro país otra vez, quiero recorrer el mundo y volar por todo lados -

- ¡Eso suena bien! - Le dio una cálida sonrisa.

...

...

Al otro día bien a la mañana en la frontera dos figuras se despedían

Una era la de una chica con sus dos alas fuera lista para volar, otra la del joven chunnin.

- Oye tonto sensible -

- Uhm... ¿Que ocurre, te falta algo? -

- No, no es eso, simplemente prométeme algo -

Se sorprendió un poco ante lo dicho - ¿ Claro, pero qué ? -

Ella sonrió de forma reconfortante mientras alzaba vuelo - Prométeme que cuando vuelva dentro de unos años, la villa se verá más amable al igual que tú, y que te convertias en Mizukage y cambiaras las cosas - No bien termino de decirlo se fue tan pronto una ráfaga de viento levanto toda la tierra y movió un poco la niebla.

Mientras tanto se veía a un joven un tanto triste que susurraba algo al viento

"De_ acuerdo, Lo prometo" _

**Bueno esto fue más así la introducción digamos, luego cuando se reencuentre ocurrirán todos los hechos románticos y todo eso espero les guste y acepto criticas de todo tipo, asique eso, gracias **


End file.
